


The Item

by DocBevCulver



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocBevCulver/pseuds/DocBevCulver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is that item on Beverly's table? That is the question Jean-Luc asks. (Answered in the sequel.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Item

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first drabble I ever wrote!

******************************

 

"What is that?" Jean-Luc asked. 

"What is, what?" Beverly asked, confused. 

"That!" Jean-Luc pointed to the item on the coffee table. 

Beverly's eyes widened as she spotted the item of conversation. "Well,  
umm, it's a personal item, that shouldn't be in here." 

Beverly grabbed the item and disappeared into her bedroom, Jean-Luc  
hot on her heels. 

"You still haven't answered my question, Beverly." Jean-Luc grabbed  
her elbow, "What is that?" 

Beverly's face turned a dark red. She turned to look into Jean-Luc's  
eyes, "Well it's called an egg." 

"And exactly what is it used for?" 

"I'll have to show you."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted (on another site) Nov. 2000


End file.
